


Taking His Time

by Bohoartist



Series: Taking Time [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, First Time, Mulder's adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder takes his time experiencing Scully in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @katherinebodine for the quick and awesome beta.

She left discussions of wrong choices and fate out on his couch and came to him in the middle of the night, her nonchalance in removing her clothing disguising the magnitude of the occasion. Now that he has her naked in his bed, he refuses to take the event for granted, knowing he is not promised tomorrow. He intends to take his time.

He starts with her hair. He has his fingers tangled in her tresses as he presses kiss after kiss onto her lips. He elicits a moan from her mouth as his fingers dive deeper into her silky strands to massage her scalp.

He drags his kisses up to her forehead next as she licks and sucks and bites at his neck and collarbone. He thinks of her brain. He fell in love with her mind long before he ever noticed his attraction to her firm, lithe body. His seven year long descent into ardor began when he realized she could hold her own while arguing with him. That first day, mere minutes after meeting, a minute spark flashed in his heart when she told him that the answers were there and he just didn’t know where to look. That spark grew and grew with every debate, every second guess, until the inferno could no longer be contained. It was only a matter of time before it consumed him. He is lucky that she came to him before the ultimate combustion. He shouldn’t be surprised; she always keeps him guessing.

He makes his way back down her face, dropping light kisses to each of her eyelids and to the tip of her roman nose. She lifts her head to capture his lips with her own, but he pulls back, slowing her down. He wants to spend some time worshipping the mouth that has argued with him and infuriated him and second-guessed him, but never betrayed him. He lifts a hand from her hair and traces her lips with his finger. At the second pass over her bottom lip, she opens and he slips the tip of his finger inside. She closes her lips over him and gently pulls on the digit, her tongue flicking. He smiles and pulls his finger from her mouth and brings his face closer to hers. He lets his tongue take the same path as his finger, slowly dragging it over her lips once, twice, then slips inside to dance with hers. She is hungry for him and immediately closes her lips over his tongue and sucks. He can feel it in his cock.

Everything in moderation, he tells himself and pulls his lips from hers. He moves up the line of her jaw at a glacial pace until his tongue meets her ear. This ear that has heard countless far-fetched theories and tales of conspiracy, this ear that has not heard enough words of appreciation from him, this ear deserves his worship as well. He pays tribute by twirling the lobe in his mouth, her earring catching on his teeth.

He continues on his journey, down the slope of her pale neck, marking her as he goes. He sits up slightly and runs his hands down the curve of her shoulder, caresses the crook of her arm, briefly clasps her wrists and finally weaves his fingers through hers. He loves these hands. These are hands of healing. She has healed his cuts, bruises and broken fingers. She has healed more than just physical injuries though; the wounds on his soul have been eased with every brush of her fingers against his, every run through his hair in the search for imaginary head wounds. He gives thanks with each kiss to her fingertips.

He slides his hands back up her arms, across her collarbone and down to her breasts. He uses just his fingertips to travel the circumference of each globe. He takes great pleasure from watching her eyes flutter shut as he circles her areola with the tip of this middle finger. Her nipples are firm amidst his slow seduction, begging for him to touch them. His first instinct is to dive down and inhale those rose peaks until she screams, but he is determined to have patience. He keeps one finger circling her nipple while he moves his tongue to take the same journey on the opposite breast. Slowly he circles the tip of her breast getting closer and closer with each lap. Her breathing is erratic; her chest heaves with each pass. His eyes are closed as he savors the taste of her skin, but they pop open when he thinks he hears a whisper leave her lips. Something more than the breaths that are escaping her lungs at an increasing volume. He doesn’t stop his tongue as he looks up at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut but her lips are moving. Finally, he hears her.

“Mulder, please.”

He can deny her nothing. He quickly allows his tongue to leave its path and cuts straight across to the very tip of her erect nipple where he rapidly flicks his tongue against her. He hears a grateful sigh escape Scully’s lips at this development, and his fingers that have been toying with her other breast mimic his tongue’s dance, gliding his thumb across the very tip as fast as he can manage. The longer he keeps this up, the more her hips squirm and he is curious to what her reaction will be when he finally engulfs her. He can’t wait any longer and closes his lips against her and pulls her nipple in, tonguing her while he sucks. His opposite hand squeezes her in time with his mouth. She lets out a surprised yelp and arches her chest into him. He feels her fingernails scratch against his scalp and he groans in approval. At this point, he can’t keep his hips still either. He is slowly grinding his erection into the mattress between her legs. After seconds, minutes, days, years, eons, he’s not sure which, he switches sides to continue his extolment. 

He is nowhere near done though and he begrudgingly pulls away. The groan that leaves her lips tells him she feels the same, but he intends to ask for forgiveness by gifting her with more pleasure. He drags his hands down her sides and he presses kisses along her abdomen, stopping to give extra attention to the angry scar that mars the flesh of her stomach. He swirls his tongue around her bellybutton and glides his hands down her hips to the outsides of her thighs. He is starting to lose his patience. His cock could cut glass and her hips refuse to still, a constant moan streaming from her lips. He doesn’t know how much more he can take. His hands make their way underneath her and he squeezes the globes of her tight, toned ass as he gently bites down on the crease where thigh meets torso. Scully lets a frustrated scream slip and he feels her hands in his hair pushing down. 

He places his hands at the backs of her knees and pushes upwards, opening her body to him. He moves towards her, fully intending on devouring her, but stops just shy of the first lick. He reminds himself that he is taking his time. He looks at her, at all of her. He can see how wet she is as her arousal has become so intense she is dripping onto his sheets. He gets closer to her and doesn’t kiss her, doesn’t lick or touch, he just breathes. He knows she can feel him because as soon as the air leaves his mouth her hips jump toward his face. He lets her knees fall upon his shoulders and his hands come around to hold her down as he continues to let his warm breath wash over her. He can see her clit peeking out from under its hood. He gives in and gives her a single long slow lick up between her folds to the tip of her clit. The growl that Scully releases is too much for him and he dives in, eating her for all he’s worth. He is licking and sucking and biting and swallowing at a breakneck pace. He looks up at her as he draws her clit into this mouth and sees that the hand that isn’t clamped in his hair is playing with her breasts. He can’t take much more of his resolution to take his time. He twists so that his left hip is raised and he slides his hand underneath him to stroke his cock from root to tip while he devours her pussy. He moves down from her clit and fucks her with his tongue while he desperately relieves some of the pressure that has built up between his legs. 

Finally, finally, she grasps him by the hair with both hands and tugs, until his face comes up to meet her eyes.

“Now, Mulder. Now.”

He pushes himself up and settles his body over hers, his hands on either side of those silky strands he played with an eternity ago. As the swollen head of his cock touches her entrance, he freezes. He groans and pulls his hips away slightly. He’s waited too long. He’s been too patient. He doesn’t know if he will get another opportunity to love her the way he has longed to. He wanted to bring her off with this tongue, with his fingers, he wanted to mark the insides of her thighs before moving to this final act, but it’s too late. She’s already grabbed him and is trying to work his tip inside of her. This is it then. 

But she knows him. He should have known, this is Scully. She knows him inside and out. He is reassured as she grasps his face and forces him to look her in the eye. 

“Make love to me, Mulder. We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
